Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by MarlyCook
Summary: Four couples who are best friends, trying to live the married life. Will they survive everything thrown at them? AU. Lit. Crossover with OTH. Bad at summaries, but better than it sounds I hope!


**Disclaimer: I own Delilah, Kevin, Gavin, and Ava. I do not own Rory, Jess, Brooke, or Lucas. **

**A/N: I really hate doing this. Another new idea, but hey… I'm not as busy as I usually am this week so I will be giving updates left and right. So this is just a little idea I got from a preview I saw on TV called **_**Why Did I Get Married? **_**I have been working on this idea for months and when I saw the preview my inspiration was built up again. Hope you enjoy.**

**This is somewhat a crossover between Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill using Brooke and Lucas from One Tree Hill and Rory and Jess from Gilmore Girls, obviously.**

**Must Know:**

**Rory and Jess married three months.**

**Brooke and Lucas married four years.**

**Ava and Kevin married seven years.**

**Delilah and Gavin married five years.**

**Rory, Ava, Delilah, Brooke, Lucas, Gavin, and Jess have been best friends since high school. Also high school sweethearts. **

**Rory and Jess dated in high school, but broke up when they graduated. They got back together five years after graduation.**

**Delilah and Gavin stayed together and got married four years after graduation.**

**Ava met Kevin after graduation. They met at college six months after she broke up with her high school sweetheart. Who was also Jess, Lucas, and Gavin's best friend. His name was Cade. A year after Kevin and Ava met, they got married.**

**Brooke and Lucas stayed together after high school, but were more on and off. Finally when they were 21 they decided to stay together and two years later were married. **

**Ugh! I hate long A/Ns! But I decided you needed to know that.**

**Thanks to my BETA Cat!! **

* * *

_Tonight with words unspoken/ You say that I'm the only one/ But will my heart be broken/  
When the night meets the morning sun?/_

* * *

Rory giggles, laying across the bed with her head hanging upside down over the edge. 

"What?" Jess asks, chuckling while crawling up to her.

"Nothing … just … we've been married for three months and I still get tickled every time you crawl in bed with … plaid boxers!" She bursts out laughing again and Jess glares over her.

"Why is that?" He smirks slightly and she looks up at him.

"Because, and I'm sorry to say this, but … I think about Luke every time you wear them." She hides her face in her hands to laugh, again.

Jess groans and rests his forehead on her chest lightly, holding himself up with his arms on both sides of her body, "That was the worst thing you could have ever said to me." He rolls over on his back beside her.

Smiling, Rory sits up and leans over him. She bends down and places soft; quick kisses down his neck, "Sorry," she mutters, coming back up and placing her lips on his.

Jess just smiles and pulls her so she is resting on top of him. He pulls the covers up over them and kisses her again, running his hand through her hair.

She pulls away and rests her hands on his chest, looking at him. She bites the inside of her cheek to fight a smile, "Can you please wear a backwards baseball cap?"

Jess groans again and once again she's laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Brooke sits on the couch reading _Gone With The Wind_ for the umpteenth time. She leans on her hand and rests her elbow on the arm of the sofa. 

Looking up at the clock again, Brooke sighs heavily and slams the book shut.

The door creaks open and Lucas peeks his head in before walking in to his home.

"Hey what are you doing up?" He smiles slightly and walks over to the couch.

She scoffs, "What am _I_ doing up?" She picks up the small; black portable phone, "Why haven't _you_ called?"

"Come on Brooke, I had to work late again … You know how that is!" He raises his voice a bit when he sees her shaking her head stubbornly.

"You have to work until midnight every night?" Brooke's expression turns from anger to hurt in a matter of seconds. She climbs off the couch, gracefully and brushes past him.

Lucas sighs, "It's been busy!"

"I shouldn't have even waited up for you." She walks into their bedroom, Lucas following behind, "And you smell like perfume!" She turns to him with tears in her eyes.

"It's probably because my boss is a woman and I just spent the last four hours in the same room with her and three other people."

Brooke nods, only half-believing what he is telling her.

"So, are you okay?" Lucas asks her, lifting her head up with his hand.

"I'm fine." She lies, forcing a smile.

He nods, smiling and walks into the bathroom. Brooke sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands.

* * *

Delilah picks at her nails and watches Gavin bring pieces of the crib into the house, "You sure you don't want any help?" 

"You're six months pregnant, what could you do?" Gavin calls to her from the yellow and green bedroom they painted for the baby on the way.

"I don't know, but honestly Gavin we can get the rest later on. It's 12:30 in the morning.  
Delilah lays her hands on her big stomach and throws her head back on the recliner.

"Fine, you ready for bed then?" He shuts the door and clicks the deadbolt.

"Yes." Delilah gets out of the chair and walks over to Gavin.

He smiles and follows her into the bedroom, "You sure we don't want to know the gender until he or she is born?"

"Positive." Delilah answers, getting her red hair out of her eyes and getting in bed.

"Okay, uh, your mom called." Gavin sits on the edge of the bed and watches her expression change.

"Huh. What did she want?" She asks, nonchalantly.

"You haven't called her in a long time, Lilah," Gavin states.

Delilah sighs, "I've had nothing to say. I don't want to talk to her."

"It's been four years, Lilah; you need to let it go."

"She cheated on my dad and then left him, Gavin. No, I am not letting that go now leave me alone. I have a job interview in the morning and I need to get some sleep."

"Stop changing the subject," he says, calmly.

"Stop bringing it up, please."

"Okay," Gavin says and lies down in bed. She cuddles into his side and his arms wrap around her. "Goodnight," he kisses her forehead.

"'Night."

* * *

Ava looks over in bed beside her and lets out a heavy sigh. She never even talks to Kevin anymore. Married seven years and the last year and a half he's been way too … distant. 

He moves a bit in his sleep and opens his eyes. Ava smiles at him and he gives her a half smile.

"Why are you up? Can't sleep?"

Ava shakes her head, "Just not sleepy. You know my ten year reunion is this weekend."

"Yeah, I know …" He sits up and throws his arm over her, "Do we have to go? I mean the people you were friends with you see or talk to every day."

"Yes, we have to go," Ava says.

"Fine," he whines and kisses her arm.

She smiles at him, "I'm nervous about it."

"Why?" Kevin looks up at her in confusion.

"Just some people I am nervous about seeing," _Cade_ Ava thinks.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Kevin gives her a reassuring smile.

Ava nods and scoots down in the bed, "Maybe." She looks at Kevin and watches him close his eyes and fall back to sleep. She looks up at the ceiling and thinks about seeing her first love again.

Sighing, she rolls onto her side and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So this is pretty short, but the other chapters will be longer. I do not own the song lyrics either. The song is 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?' Enjoy! This is just to show you the relationships. Review, please!**


End file.
